miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 April 2018
00:31:11 -!- Catbug8326 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:36 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:54:15 -!- Magicalpotato10000 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:21 hiii 00:54:36 I'm all alone 02:29:45 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 04:19:08 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 04:21:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:21:30 Oh hello 04:21:36 Hoii 04:21:37 <3 04:21:40 * Robyn_Grayson glomps alex 04:21:44 How are you? 04:21:55 I'm pretty okay 04:21:56 How about you 04:22:02 Same 04:22:16 I might do some uploading later 04:22:23 'mind if I spam RC? 04:23:04 I don't mind 04:23:28 It shouldn't effect the Wiki activity 04:23:40 O 04:24:02 Are you doing the season 2 HDs? 04:24:09 Ye 04:24:14 Problemo? 04:25:07 Ok, Mrs. Michelle is done so when you get to Dark Owl you can add to her gallery as well as other characters. 04:25:36 Right now I'm working on unused concepts 04:26:21 Though, I'm going to ask an admin to approve having page for it. 04:26:32 They're all inactive though 04:26:44 The Buros are 04:27:27 Clydesdale is still around 04:27:45 And I think one other 04:28:26 Though if you can discord Harye then she might have time to look at my sandbox 04:28:35 Harte* 04:30:15 Oh 04:30:58 I'm not sure why they weren't pages before, lol 04:31:49 There are a few unused miraculous concepts 04:33:46 Question, that theme animatic, do you know when that came out? 04:36:09 Actually brb 04:38:20 Idts 04:41:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:41:35 Back 04:42:18 Ok, I'm trying to determine if it came out before or after the kwamis 04:44:07 Ah 04:45:17 If it came out after then there are a lot of unused unmade kwamis 04:45:38 Kwamisss 04:46:31 I know of a Lion, Eagle and Bear Miraculouses among others 04:48:21 Bear miraculous 04:48:23 Wowie 04:48:27 Is there a butterfly miraculous 04:48:28 O.o 04:49:23 I mean technically according to Thomas the Moth Miraculous is a dubbing error 04:49:43 He's says Moths = Butterflies 04:49:50 Oh 04:49:51 ;-; 04:49:52 And it should have been Butterfly 04:49:59 Well I mean 04:50:03 Butterflies are prettier 04:51:11 I was going to bring that up in a discussion to see if that and the fact that Fu called it Butterfly in The Collector is enough to warrant a name change 04:52:27 Oh 04:52:48 It only makes sense, lol 04:52:55 Brb, let me do that now 04:53:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:54:36 O 04:54:39 Cri all lone 04:54:41 All alone* 05:01:22 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:01:32 Ok done 05:07:13 Gotta go rip 05:07:14 O/ 05:07:21 Ok, bye 05:08:02 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 05:22:44 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:22:49 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:02:12 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 08:02:49 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 08:27:43 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 08:43:57 -!- Lexysama has joined Special:Chat 09:35:18 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:40:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:51:15 -!- AR.Bow has joined Special:Chat 09:51:24 Hey 09:56:36 Anyone here ? 09:58:19 -!- AR.Bow has left Special:Chat 10:02:07 -!- AR.Bow has joined Special:Chat 10:13:27 -!- AR.Bow has left Special:Chat 13:42:16 -!- AR.Bow has joined Special:Chat 14:41:17 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 14:41:41 salam 16:08:38 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 16:08:43 hi 16:09:16 -!- Chaton15 has left Special:Chat 16:33:17 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:33:21 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:33:36 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:33:38 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 17:52:45 -!- DJ-ladybug has joined Special:Chat 17:53:11 Hi 17:53:35 -!- Gato Noir 03 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:44 I'm new 17:54:15 -!- Gato Noir 03 has left Special:Chat 17:54:25 -!- Gato Noir 03 has joined Special:Chat 17:54:34 I reely need some edvice on this place 17:54:55 -!- Gato Noir 03 has left Special:Chat 17:55:36 Please someone reply 17:57:00 ���������������������������������������������������������������������� 17:57:33 -!- DJ-ladybug has joined Special:Chat 17:58:24 -!- DJ-ladybug has left Special:Chat 18:03:18 -!- DJ-ladybug has joined Special:Chat 18:04:20 -!- DJ-ladybug has left Special:Chat 20:28:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:29:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:13:49 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:51:56 -!- Adrilinmanuelagreste has joined Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs